1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more specifically, to a manually operated device to facilitate the desired raising and lowering of a toilet seat through the application of pressure applied to actuators, preferably foot applied pressure upon pedals. The device is operated by the manual application of force to a first foot pedal attached to a base as an unbalanced lever to elevate a lifting member upwardly until the toilet seat is set to a stable open position. Returning the seat to its original position is achieved by depressing a second pedal flexibly attached to the first foot pedal. This action applies tension to a return linkage to displace the toilet seat to its original starting position. An adjustable dampener, typically embodied by a tensioned spring, is attached under the first foot pedal to prevent the toilet seat from abruptly being replaced on a lid of the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other toilet devices designed for lifting a toilet seat. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,472 issued to Zeen on Aug. 20, 1918.
Another patent was issued to Chastain on Jun. 21, 1927 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,819 Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,663 was issued to Hill on May 17, 1938 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 25, 1939, to Hompesch as U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,548.
Another patent was issued to Knudsen on Apr. 5, 1955 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,330. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,517 was issued to Wood et al. on Feb. 14, 1967. Another was issued to Sato et al. on Feb. 28, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,307 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 15, 1991 to Wescott as U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,165.
Another patent was issued to Blair on Jun. 28, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,496. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,623 was issued to Strickland on May 28, 2002. Another was issued to Jackson on May 25, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,990 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 26, 1999 to Moss as U.K Patent No. GB 2,348,214.
Another patent was issued to the perfect gentleman PTY.LTD on Jun. 30, 1998 as PCT No. WO88/04534. Yet another PCT No. WO2004/062453 was issued to Benyahia on Dec. 10, 2002.